


Sophomore Year

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [79]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I have loved you since sophomore year but I didn’t realize it until just now, seeing you like this.”
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sophomore Year

It was just them, on the boat, drinking and talking about nothing, but something about the comfort and the familiarity just made it all click in Nathan’s head.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

** “I have loved you since sophomore year but I didn’t realize it until just now, seeing you like this.” **

“Sophomore year??? I’ve loved you since we were  _ seven!” _

“WHAT? You stuck  _ tacks _ in me!”

“You liked Carla! I was a kid! I was jealous!”

“You’re an idiot!”

“Yeah and you still like me, so what does that make you?”

“Shut up!”

“Make me!”

“Fine!”

“ ..... you  wanna take this below deck?”


End file.
